The Spider's Prey
by PariahDark
Summary: Widowmaker is sent to seduce Lena and steal her accelerator but as the mission goes on Widowmaker starts regaining her emotions and starts to fall for Lena. Will Lena get through to her? Or will she ultimately fall into Talon's clutches?
1. Chapter 1

Widowmaker looked away from the scope and from the impossible shot she'd just taken. Her target now collasping into the ground and her body already moving toward the escape route. As she flipped and ran over the rooftops toward the talon helicopter lowering itself she felt one of the very few emotions she still had. But unlike usual this wasn't the joy or pride she usually got when she killed, no this was boredom. The targets she'd been assigned as of late had all consisted of polictial figures or various crime lords who's resourses Talon wanted. All of which had been quick and clean kills but severaly lacking in the thrill of the hunt.

Even as the helicopter made it's way toward the nearest base the feelings of disappointment stayed with her. She was a hunter, a skilled assassin that lived for the thrill of the hunt. However she hadn't had a worthy prey in quite some time.

Once she arrived at base she made her way to her quarters barely noticing the personal she passed along the way. They stated at her, their eyes not lingering for to long. They knew what would happen if they kept starring. Once inside her room she placed her rifle on her workbench and looked at the barren space that was her quarters.

A bed sat in the far corner, but aside from her workbench where she customized her rifle for missiosns or the video screen where she was assigned missions that was it. She was a weapon that only knew killing ,she had no need for anything else.

It would be some time untill her next mission so she got into bed to get what little rest her body actually needed.

When morning came the first thing she noticed was the red blinking red light on her screen.

This ment a new mission. After a few moments the screen flickered to live and her handler appared on screen.

"Agent Wideomaker excellent work as always."

"It was to easy. Hopefully my next target will be more of a challenge."

"Change in planes agent. Your skills will be needed for another more vital mission."

Her body might not have been able to show it but she was now curious.

"A opportunity has recently been brought to our attention. One of overwatch's agents codename Tracer is now of great interest to us."

"How so?"

"Through various means we've uncovered that she possesses a unique technology. Talon would grow more powerful if we aquired it so it's been decided that you will be the one to retreive it."

A file on her opened up on screen displaying her in action seemingly teleporting from place to place.

"And how am I to proceed?"

"Your main objective is to recover her chronal accerlator. However it's been decided that if possible you are to convince her to join Talon. She is the unoffical postergirl for Overwatch and it would be a windfall for us if she left."

"Understood."

"This mission will take time so you will be given limited freedom along with whatever resources to succedd." as he talked her mind went to work going over the possible ways to achive her goal as she watched the various surivaliane videos on screen. Most were of her in battle but a few showed vital information such as her home or her visiting various shops but out of the corner of her eye she caught something.

It appared to be a club located not to far from her home. She watced as Tracer appeared numerous times in different outfits but never made her way inside. Intrigued she researched the club and found that it was a local gay club called the studio six. Each time she appared she would get close to the door but always draw back and walk away.

"I belive I've found an oppening."

"Go on agent."

"I'll proceed to suduce her and gain her trust. From there we'll move to discredit and distance her from Overwatch. From there we can convince her Talon is her only hope." on screen her handler faintly smiled as she showed her the same videos. "Yes that could work, however in order to to this we'll have to modify your body. Report to the lab." with that the video ended. She grabbed her equitment and made her way toward the lab.

Along the way her mind was slowey forming various plans and stragies on how to achive her mission.

The doors of the lab swung open and as usual it was active with talon agents being upgraded or modified for various missions. Reaper stood at one of the ranges switching between two new shotguns. As she drew near he turned from his target and gave her a small nod before turning back and eliminating his targets. To her Reaper was one of the few people she would tolrate working with. For like her he to valued a good kill.

"Agent widowmaker please follow me." one of the scintests said leading her into down the lab to a secluded room. Once inide she saw the device commonly known as the modifier. It was the machine used to turn her into what she was now. She'd seen videos of her transformation, how she scurmed and writhed in pain but as she looked at this device now she felt nothing.

"For this mission to be successful we'll have to modify your body so that you'll look human again."

She took her seat in the device and waited for the restraints to lock in her hands and feet before the needles sprang form the device piercing her body and entering her bloodstream.

"Alright now this sereum should restore your bodies natural pigmentation and restore your heartbeat to near human levels." Despite the pain flooding through her body she remained firm.

Once the procedure was complete and her skin reverted to it's lighter tone she rose from the table.

"Is there anything you'll need for this mission?" having already fromed the basis of her plan she knew what she would need.

"Yes I'll need a base, somplace in the city along with a clean backround under the name Amelie Lacroix. She may try and run a search on me and it's best if they find I actually exist. I will also be needing funds. All this should be taken care off before I arrive in London by tommrow is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

He quickly ran off to prepare what she needed as she made her way toward the hanger. For just a moment she paused in front one of the mirrors to examine herself. For a moment she thought seeing her old face in the mirror would bring back some memories but as she stared at her cold focused eyes she knew they were gone. The only thing she could ever recall about her old life was the name Amelie and nothing more.

As the shuttle took off toward London she went to work going over all the videos as well as doing resarch on her new target.

 _Real name Lena Oxton, former pilot that was in tragic accident._ she thought to herself.

As the city came into view she began to wonder if this hunt would be worthwile.

The residance that Talon had prepared was upscale in in a quiet neigborhood. Inside her redidance were two operatives. By the matching outfits they were foot soliders trained to follow orders.

"Agent widowmaker we've set up a live feed of your targets home as well as the surronding area. Your new backround had also been set up. If anyone tries to do resarch they'll find a former ballet dancer now working in a nearby office."

"Excellent now leave me." They saluted before making their leave. Once alone she poured over the live feeds trying to find a time table she could work with. As expected she found that for the majority of the time she was apasent on missions and what time she was home she spent zipping around her neighborhood but she did find that she tried to go to the club at least twice a week.

After nearly a week of viewing Lena she finally had a good idea of where she would be and when. Now it was time for phase one of her hunt. Talon had trained her in disquise so it was fairy easy to blend in to the local crowd. She made her way to the club and waited for Lena knowing she would likely appear tonight. Sure enough within a hour she saw her slowely walk up the the club and as usual wait outside. From a distance she could make out the faint glow beneath her shirt.

Seeing her chance she made her way over to her slowely not wanting to startle her.

"First time here?" she jumped a bit as she noticed her.

"Don't sneak up on me like that luv."

"Sorry I frightned you but I couldn't help but notice you here the last couple times I've been here and like you I've never had the courage to go inside." she softned a bit and began to slowely smile.

"Yeah I found this place a while ago but could never bring myself to go in."

"Well... if you like we could both go in together." With every passing second she learned more and more about her target. Her eyes darting toward the door and back to widowmaker and bottome lip slightly being chewed but she already knew she'd say yes.

"Okay."

She slowley outstretched her hand to Lena who took it and began to follow her through the doors of the studio. She'd done research about this place while monitoring Lena but once inside she found it to be more active then she thought. People were busy dancing, drinking or talking with one another.

"Wow this place is really nice." Lena said taking in the atmosphere.

"It is pretty alluring. How about we grab a seat."

"Sure." Her hunt had begun and now she had to earn her trust.

Once seated Lena began to fidget and look around. Now that she was here she had no idea of what to do next. Not only had she finally gone inside but she was now sitting with a gorgeous women.

"So you said it's your first time here?" Lena asked.

"Yes I'm rather new to the gay scene. It was a bit of a shock when I found out that I preferred the fairer sex."

"I know what you mean. For the longest time I wasn't sure about who I was. Until one day I couldn't stop starring at one of my coworkers. Finally a dear friend told me to go out and have some fun."

"Well how about the two of us have some fun?" Lena smiled before gesturing over to the dance floor. "Sure, names Lena by the way."

"Amelie"

Once on the dance floor widowmaker began to dance slowly, she wanted Lena to come on her own. Her tactic worked and Lean began to dance alongside her. The music and the people helped to relax her which was good. As the dance went on Lena grew bolder and closer until they were just a few inches apart. By the time the music stopped Lena was filled with excitement.

The second it ended she threw her arms around Amelie. "That was so much fun!" as soon as she realized what she did she pulled back and began to panic. "Oh gosh I'm sorry I got to excited."

"Don't worry about it I had fun. However I think I've had my fill of this place for one night. However I would like to see you again, here's my number give me a call sometime." she gave Lena her number and made her way out of the club knowing she'd hear from Lena very soon.

 **Reviews welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nearly a week since Lena had met Amelie and now that she had some downtime between her missions she kept starring at the send button on her phone. The message was short and simple but she just kept putting it off out of fear.

"I just don't know what to do Winston." the massive gorilla looked up from his latest project and toward Lena who was fidgiting with her phone. She had been like this for a few days know but she hadn't explained why.

"Well Lena I can't tell you what to do. However the fact that you want to see her again should mean something. Just send the message and wait for a response." He loved Lena like a sister, truely he did but for days now she's been focused on her phone and had taken to constantly asking for advice. He liked having her around but he didn't like seeing her like this. Usually she was hyper, focused and always up for something.

"I know that but what if she's not interested?"

"Lena, she gave you her number for a reason. Give her a call and hope for the best."

She looked at her oldest freind and back to her phone. Winstone always gave her great advice when she needed it and so after a moment she quickly pushed the send button. "No going back now I suppose."

"Well I hope everything works out for you. Now if you will excuse me I have to get this new wing set fixed for Mercy or she'll take away my penut butter again."

She laughed before blinking out of the room and into one of the main hangers. As she was making her way toward the exit and to her warm bed she heard a massive thump followed by a high pitched scream.

Turning the corner she saw her friend with her hand caught in her mech. She struggled to pry her hand free for a few moments before she noticed Lena standing there.

"Hey Lena you think that maybe you could free my hand?"

"And how did your hand get stuck?" she asked trying to find the open button on her giant pink mech. When she finally did the hatch popped open with a hiss and pulled her hand pack. "Well I got a bit to involved in tinkering with my cannons and I moved to get a better postion and accidently pressed the closed button. But enough about what I did. I heard you finally went out for a night on the town. Did you have fun? Did you meet someone?"

" I didn't tell anyone I went out so how did you know?" nerversouly pointed to a nerby screen. At first she thought she was loking at a video game. On the screen withe tiny versions of various overwatch members went about on multiple maps. Each one seemed to be going about doing something or just hanging out in their quarters.

Then she saw the little Lena and standing next to each other in the hanger. "Is this a tacking program?"

"Just a tiny one. I got a bit bored and whipped it up. And with it I may or may not have used it to see when you'd finally have fun. Honestly I was just about to make a betting pool to see when you'd finally go inside."

"And how long did this take for you to set up?"

"Well it wasn't easy. First I had to make small trackers and place them on our outfits so they'd be accurate but if I had say how long... two weeks at most."

There was a flash of blue and her screen exploded with a flash of blue from Lena's pistols. She hid behind her mech and didn't come out untill she saw Lena blinking out of the doors. "Two weeks to make and she kills it in two seconds. It's a good thing I have a back up."

When Lena finally got home the first thing she did was collaspe onto her comphy couch.

She'd been on mission after mission these last few days dealing with everything from helping to rescue survivors to dealing with Talon agents. But no matter what she was doing the only thing she'd been able to focus on was Amelie. She'd only met the french women once but that was more then enough. She'd given her the gentle nudge she'd needed and she really wanted to talk to her again.

"Just don't get to focused on her Lena. You're both new to this and you don't want to freak her out. If she does return your call just play it casual and take things slow." to try and get her mind to relax for a few minutes she tried a multitude of things. Everything from reading, to watching tv, she even tried takeing a walk around the neigborhood. But if she was known for anything besides her inabilty to sit still it was her inabilty to let impormant things go, a skill she picked up from her days as a pilot.

Try as she might she couldn't stop thinking about her. Her mind kept going back to how she smiled and how kind she was. How she'd given her the push to finally go into the studio and even how she'd hugged her. Even know she could still faintly recall the scent of her perfume.

 _Not one of my better moments but she didn't seem to mind._ she thought a small smile forming on her face as she rembered. As she was turning the corner leading to the path back to her home she felt her phone buzz. Her hand moved faster then normal nearly ripping her pocket as she answred the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello again Lena, it's me Amelie. I was starting to wonder if you'd forgotton me." her heart began beating faster as she tried to act as causal as she could.

"Sorry it's been kind of hectic at work."

"I understand completely. I just read your message a little while ago."

"And what did you think?."

"Well I thought it was pretty sweet and I'd love to meet up with you again if that's alright with you."

"Of course."

"Well I'm afarid I'm a bit busy for the next couple of days with some personal business but after that I'd love to meet up with you again. But instaed how about this time we go somplace a bit more private and get to know each other." Her excitment was building as her worries shrank with every word said. "That sounds good."

"Great, once I'm free I'll give you a call." as the call ended she let out an excited screech and ran back into her home.

She was still nervous about what was to come but at least now she knew that there was a chance that all this could go well. Or at least that was what she kept thinking over and over so she didn't get consumed by doubt.

"Wait, did she say somplace private? Did she mean completly private? Or does she just mean someplace quiet? If she wants to be alone with me then that means she wants to take me to her place. Which could mean..."

Her mind stated going over everything that might occur with the two of them alone. She tried very heard to keep her mind clear and not imagine what it would be like to fell her body again. But no matter how hard she she tried a single imagine of Amelie beckoning her into the bedroom slipped through the cracks.

"Down girl, remeber to take things slow and keep whatever fantasies sealed away untill at least the fourth date. However if she makes the first move that's another story."

After a very long few minutes she finally tore herself away from her thoughts of her next meeting with Amerlie and set her sight on something she'd been trying to avoid for days now.

"Mission reports. I swear they were invented just to be a pain." Acording to procedure each Overwatch agent was to turn in their mission reports no less then twenty-four hours after returning to base. Solider seventy six had drilled this numerous times into every agent so they never forogt it. But Lena had always forgotton this fact and put off her work untill the very last minute.

This was one of the many reasons why the leaders of Overwatch were starting to crack down on her. "I don't see why they can't cut me some slack every now and again. I work hard to save people and fight evil and they get angry because some paperwork isn't on time."

But no matter how hard she complained she knew that there was only one way she was going to get out of this and that was to just bite the bullet and get it done as quickly as possible. She picked up the first one and read over the details before jotting down how things went down and what exactly happened.

Nearly an hour later her hand was sore and all she wanted to do no was get her long awaited sleep.

"After a day like this I need it more then ever." Just as she was getting into bed her phone buzzed again and she saw that she had a message from .

 _"Sorry about the tracker."_ it read followed by a few emoji's. She'd forgive her the next time she saw her but for now all she was going to do was rest.

However rest didn't come easy for her. Her dreams started off well but it sooned turned to her recouring nightmare.

She was in the slipstream and it was going down, flames and sparks all around her followed by a pure white light. Next thing she knows she's on the ground prople rushing to see what had happaned. Only they're passing right throuh her. Nobody can see or hear here and then next thing she knows she's somplace different some time later.

She has no idea how long she's there and she starts to wonder if she'll be trapped forever. It ends like it usually does with her appearing in Winston's lab.

Her scream wakes her up. She takes a long look around her room even touching random things so she knows she's really there. To many times she's woken up and thought she was trapped. Even after facing Talon and the likes of Reaper nothing frightened her more then the thought of being stuck like that again. Flowing through time and space without being about to be seen or heard.


	3. Chapter 3

For days now Widowmaker had been deeply studying Lena through the various moniters. She didn't have any camera inside her home due to her security so she hadn't gotton the complete picture but she had gotton to know exactly where she went and when she did.

 _I need to get a camera inside her home as soon as possible. Even I would have trouble if I tried to break my way inside. But perhaps she'll invite me in soon enough._

But her security was only one of the problems she was dealing with. She could easily get close enough to accomplish her main goal and steal the accerlator. But she was presented with a challange and she wasn't one to fail.

However the main thing stopping her was information. What data Talon had gathered for her was mediocre at best. Most of it was common knowledge that anyone could pull from the internet. What she needed was detailed personal information, but the only place she could get that was at Overwatch headquarters. So she was left with one alternative.

Turning her attention to one of the moniters she placed a call to the only Talon agent that could get the job done.

"What do you want Widow I'm rather busy at the moment."

"Sombra I will require your assistance for this mission." Sombra stopped what she was doing to stare at her fellow agent. Very rarely did Widowmaker ask for any kind of assitance besides an emerency extraction so she knew this was worth her time. "I'm listening."

"I need you to hack into Ovewatch's mainframe and download everthing about Lena Oxton codename Tracer."

"Overwatch huh? Can't say I'm not interested, however they've increased their security as of late so it would be pretty diffucilt."

"Are you saying it's impossible?"

"Of course not. What I'm saying is that in order to get into their system I'll either have to be inside the base or hack from an Overwatch site. Either way it's going to take time and it's going to cost you."

As the call ended Windowmaker tried to think of someway that she could achieve her goals. She began to pace back and forth while watching the moniters. _An Overwatch site is probably my best option. However most of them are well hidden and guarded just as ours are._

A blur of motion caught her attention on one of the screens. Lena appeared in front of her home her hands carrying two large bags. She would have dismissed this as just getting grocieres but then when she sat them down to unlock the door she zoomed in and saw that inside were cleaning suplies and cookbooks.

A smile formed on her face as the solution to her problem appared. " So you're cleaning up and getting ready. Perhaps it's time Amelie gets more aquainted with her new friend."

While still watching Lena she pulled out her phone and dialed. Almost imediatly she picked up. "Hello?"

"Lena it's me again, I know it's short notice but I was hopeing that maybe you'd be willing to meet up tonight." On screen Lena was happiely jumping.

"Yeah that would be great. Is there anyplace you'd want to meet up?"

 _If I asked to meet at her place she wouldn't hesitate to say yes. Although that would be to easy. Best to get her guard down and have her invite me in._

"Well I know this lovely little coffe shop. It's usually empty in the evening so we can enjoy ourselves."

"That sounds pretty good. "

"Excellent, it's called the Royal Bean. I'll see you there at about eight."

She hung up and watched as Lena rushed inside a massive smile on her face. The Royal Bean was just a few blocks away from Lena's home and not to far away from her base. Now that she had a solution to one of her problems she had time to divert her attention to something that has been on her mind since this mission began.

The sereum that had restored her body to it's formal skin tone had started to show side effects. Her memories were still gone but she was starting to regain her emotions. She'd been warned a couple of days ago that going to long with being modified could have this affect. So far the only emotion that had showed in the slightest degree was joy. Watching Lena going about her days on the moniters seemed to excite similar to the way a kill did.

This was something that she belived to be a distraction. She was created to be a weapon, she had no need for a emotion that could stop her from pulling the trigger. Although she had failed to report this fact to Talon. If they had found out they would have recalled her to the nearest base and had her modified again. But that would make her mission next to impossible.

She looked at the clock and saw that she had a couple of hours untill she meet Lena. That gave her ample time to survery the area and map out her escape plans and all other variables for her to succed. She grabbed a small bag with the tools she'd need and made her way toward the door.

Once out the door and into the evening night of London she began her long walk. With every step her trained eyes took in every details making sure she wasn't being followed. As she passed people took the time to stare or wish her a good evening and for the first time in a very long time she wasn't feeling the urge to strike them down. It wasn't long untill she found the Royal Bean on it's street side corner.

She took the time to stroll the neighborhood makeing sure she knew every twist and turn before finally making her way inside. The shop as she expected it to be was small and there were only a few people. There were two secluded booth sections on either side of the shop that she decided that this would be where she would meet Lena.

Before she went to work planting some small spy devices she'd brought she placed a small order to appease the owner and throw off his suspicion.

Talon had supplied her with a vast arrey of tools but for this mission she'd brought only a listening device along with a small tracker that hopefull she'd be able to place on Lena when the time was right.

As she finished makeing sure the booth was secured she took a few seconds to relax and enjoy her coffe. Usually during her preperation for a mission her body was calm, focused and steady. But for some reason she was feeling tension in her body.

 _Am I actually nerverous? Normally this would be a problem, but maybe in a situation like this being nervous could work in my favor. Yes, if she see's me as anxious as she is she'll lower her guard._

She sat there for a few minutes mentally going over all possible consverations they could have and the best way approach them. If she was to complete both of her missions then she needed to see exactly how Lena felt.

Around ten minutes till eight the front door of the stoor opend and Lena walked in taking a few hesitant glances around the shop untill her eyes landed on Amelia's black hair near the back. Widowmaker saw Lena slowely approaching and began to get into character.

"Hey Amelie."

"Lena, it's good to see you again." she sat up and pulled her into a hug. Lena let out a suprised yelp before returning the hug. When she pulled back she saw that her cheeks were already turning red.

"I'm glad you decided to call me Lena I really enjoyed hanging out with you last time."

"Yeah me to. If I'm being honest I haven't been able to get you out of my head."

"Well I'm glad I've made so much of an impression on you. Now come on and sit so we can get to know each other."

As Lena took her seat Widowmaker took in what she was seeing. Her cheeks were red and she was fidgiting and yet she couldn't stop stop smiling at her. "So Lena what do you do for a living?"

" You don't know? I thought I was pretty famous."

"I'm not exactly connected so I prefer to get my information directly. So I'm asking, are you really a superhero?"

"I wouldn't say I'm a superhero. I'm just a person who enjoyies saving people. But what about you?"

"I'm sorry to say that my life isn't as exciting as yours. I spend most of my days going over documents and making sure that the numbers add up. Most days the most excitment is when someone has a meltdown and quits."

A hand reached out to grasp her own. " Well don't worry as long as I'm around things won't be boring."

"Oh? And how are you going to do that?" As Lena thought about what to say widowmaker decided to shake things up and leaned foward and quickly kissed her before pulling back and watching as Lena's face flooded red.

"You..I...kissed." was all she managed to say as her mind tried to fathom what just happaned. Surprisingly as she watched Lena sputter she found herself not only admiring just how fun this whole thing was but also how cute she found Lena to be.

When Lena did finally mananged to calm down and foucs on the french women currently smileing at her. "That's wasn't fair."

"And who said anyting about playing fair. You're the one who said you were going to make things exciting." This time Lena smile before disapparing in a flash of blue. For a split second widowmaker thought she'd made a tactial error. She thought she'd have to devies a new plan, that is untill Lena appared in her lap before kissing her.

"Now were even luv." Not wanting things to end like this she pulled her in again. This time making the kiss longer and more passionate. Lena melted into her arms and wrapped her hands around her neck.

Things would have progressed further had the owner not loudly cleared his throat to get their attention. Lena hoped of her like a grenade and apologized to the owner as well as the few patrons that had noticed their display. As they took their seats Lena although embarrassed at what she'd just done was pretty relaxed. And seeing that Widomaker was currently smiling a only slightly fake smile made her feel even better.

"I must say Lena, if we plan to do this every time we meet then we should probably go someplace private next time."

"I take it that means you want to see me again."

"Of course I do." As she saw Lena's face light up and her smile grow bigger widowmaker for a moment felt something else from deep within her cold body. Whataver it was she liked what she was feeling but she wasn't about to let it control her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since she'd first met Amelie she'd fantasied about what it would be like to feel her lips on hers. And now for nearly the third time this night she was locking lips with her.

 _Alright Lena remeber what we agreed. Hands to yourself and don't make her uncomfortable._ But no matter how hard she tried she was powerless to resist as her body began to cling to Amelie as she was pressed further into the brick wall of the alley. After their little display the owner of the coffe shop had asked us to leave politely.

Lena wanting to continue their night had invited Amelie back to her place. However they hadn't gotten far before she felt Amelie's cold hands grasp her own. From there she devolved from a highly trained hero who on a daily basis fights terriosts and villians to a giddy schoolgirl with her first crush. Now with every passing second her mind tried to urge her body to pull back so that they could make it back to her home.

"Amelie please just wait a minute." she mananged after mustering enough willpower to pull back. She saw the look of disapointment and regret in her eyes as she took a couple steps away. "I'm sorry, did I go to far?"

"No! I'm just not used to all this. Don't get me wrong I'm really enjoying every minute and every thing we're doing, but I just think we should wait untill we get back to my place."

"I understand and I'm really sorry. It's just that whenever I see you I just want to pull you close and never let go."

Hearing this made her heart beat even faster and she had to fight the temtation to kiss her then and there. " Yeah me to. But please let's wait untill we're somplace we won't be interupted." Amelie nodded as she took Lena's hand and they contined down the street.

As they walked Lena kept looking to a smieling Ameliea and to her hand intertwined with hers and felt her heart doing flips in her chest. This was the first time she's ever done something like this and she never wanted it to stop.

When they finally reached her home she stopped in front of the dooor. "Sorry luv but can you turn around for a minute?"

"Why?"

"Overwatch security measure. My bosses are pretty serious about rules and security so I have to enter a special code everytime a non overwatch personal enters my home. It's really anoyying, espically when I have a beautifuly girl with me." she did as she was asked and turned around but listend for the sounds as the password was entered and the door unlocked.

"It's not much but I call it home." Leading Amelie past the threshold Lena started to get nervous. This was the first date she'd ever brought home and she kept worrying about what could go wrong.

She watched as Amelie gazed at her home. As soon as she got the call she'd used her powers and cleaned out her entire home just in case they wound up back here. "I must say this home is quite lovely."

"Thanks I'm not here as much as I'd like but when I'm here I like to relax." _But if my bosses had their way I'd be living at headquarters with personal space._

"Well how about you come and relax with me. We never did finish our conversation."

She all but dove into the couch and curled up next to Amelie. "We talked about me so know it's your turn."

"Well like I said earlier my lifes not as active as yours is. I grew up in France were I was a ballet dancer for a few years. But one day I discovered that my instructor was a creep and so I left. A few days later he was arrested and the dance school shut down."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I bet you were the best dancer there."

" I was pretty good. But after that I went and traveled the world for a few years. And that was pretty fun, I saw new places, met new people and really grew as a person."

"Wow that sounds pretty fantastic. The only time I get to go fun places is when people are trying to shoot at me."

"Well make sure they don't. I don't think I could handle seeing you hurt." Amelie's hands ghosted over Lenas before moving up to cup her chin. " Don't worry to much. I'm to fast for their bullets."

"But not for this." she leaned in and kissed Lena. This time Lena fully embraced Ameliea letting her arms wrap around her neck and pulling her deeper in. All of this might have been new to her but her mind was so filled with pleasure it could barely think and her body was moving on pure instict.

 _Feels so good! I just want to keep kissing her._

She was so immersed in the kiss she didn't realized that Amelie had pulled away untill she opend her eyes.

"Sorry If I'm a bit foward. But when I see somthing I want I go for it. It's one of the reasons I walked up to you that night."

"You want me?" she asked her curiosity fulled by desire. "Of course I do. Your kind, beautiful and fun to tease. But please tell me I'f I'm being to foward and I'll stop."

 _I don't ever want you to stop... No Lena calm down. This is only the first date. Remeber what we agreed._

"Well maybe you could pull back just a tiny bit. Don't get me wrong I'm deffinatly enjoying everything you're doing but I'm pretty new to this stuff and well..."

"Well what?"

A part of her wanted to not say what she was thinking but she also knew that if she wanted this to work she had to be honest. No matter how embarssing it was.

"It's just that you're so beautiful and you seem to know exactly what your doing and I'm just worried that if we go to fast I'm going to mess up and wind up losing you." the next thing she knew she was pulled into a tight hug. "Don't worry Lena I'm new to this to. In fact I've been worrying that my boldness would scare you off."

As they pulled back they started laughing about the entire thing. Lena began to relax a little once she knew that Amelie was as nervous as she was.

" How about we aggree that form now on we just take things one step at a time."

"Does that mean I still get to kiss my girlfriend whenever I want?"

"I don't think that will be a problem."

"Now that we've got that setteled I've got something I've been meaning to ask and I hope it's not taboo." Even before she asked Lena knew what it was.

"Is it about my device?"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, It's probably personal so it's okay."

She was about to say it's fine and try to change the subject like she usually does when this came up but for some reason she wanted her to know. "Alright I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Alright this device keeps me anchored in time. Like many superheros my orgin started with an accident. Let's just say it wasn't pretty and I barely mananged to surrive."

"That must have been horrible. I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"It actually get's worse. You see the accident displaced me from time somehow. Without this I'll randomly jump from place to place even through time. One minute I'm here then poof, it's three days later and I'm somplace else. But as long as this device is near me I stay in the here and now."

As she finished she looked at Amelie wonding what emotion she see in her new love's face. The few times she's told this story the reaction she usually got is pity or horrifed curisoty. But as she looked up she saw astonishment. _Not the reaction I'm used to._

"Lena I'm not going to begin to say I fully understand what you've been through. What I can say is that the fact you surrived is amazing."

"What?" having never expected that answer she was no confused.

"It must have been hard on you. But I want you to know that if you ever need to talk or just want some comfort I'll be here for you." she reached up and wiped away the begenings of a tear to her eye.

Her emotions were all over the place. She didn't know what to think or even what to say so she lunged into Amelie and just let helsef relax in her arms.

 _I think I want to stay here for a while._

Unfornatly just as she was starting to speak her comminucator began to buzz.

"I think it's for you."

"One moment."

as she turned it one she heard the sound of gunfire followed by explosions. "Hey Tracer we could really use your help right now."

" what's going on?"

"Junkrat! he tried to rob a gastation and now four buildings are on fire! Please help."

"Alright hold on I'll be right there." using her powers she blinked into her room and quickly put on her gear before reappearing next to Amelie.

"Sorry but duty calls. I'd ask you to stay but..."

"I understand you have no idea how long you'll be."

"Yeah that and my bosses would kill me if they found out I had no overwatch personal in my home without being here. And belive me they already have enough reasons to get mad at me."

"Well let's not give them another one." as they were both leaving she pulled Amelie in for one final kiss. "For good luck." she watched as Amelie made her way out of sight before she used her powers and began to blink across the city toward the sounds of explosions and the rising smoke.

"Tracer here I'm about two minutes out. How bad is the situation?"

"Well we've managed to get the fire's mostly under control but we lost track of Junkrat when he set fires to some nearby busses."

 _Great now we have an unstable pyromaniac lose in the city._

"Anything else?"

"Good news is we haven't seen any sign of roadhog so we think this might be a solo job."

"Alright well I'm nearly" she stopped when she saw a deranged looking figure with a lit stick of dynamite hoping from car to car. "Looks like I've just found our manic."

"Try and lead him away from populated areas we'll be there as soon as we can." as the com disconnected she pulled out her pistols and fired off a few shots ahead of Junkrat trying to force him down a alley.

His response was to shoot back at her and start randomly throwing his remaining explosives everywhere. "You're never gonna catch me!" he yelled turning a car into a fireball before diving into a nearby building. Taking a deep breath she tried to form some kind of plan to capture him.

"Tracer this is seventy six you are ordered to let Junkrat go at once."

"Are you crazy!? He's turned half this city into a fireball and you want me to let him go?"

"Those are your orders and I expect you to follow them." she took a breath and then ripped the communicator from her ear and threw it from the roof. She knew that she'd get an earful for this but she wasn't about to let this maniac go.


	5. Chapter 5

Planting the listening device in Lena's home had been rather tricky. Widowmaker had only a moment when Lena disappeared to place it somewhere it couldn't easily be detected. But at least now not only was she able to listen to her conservations whenever she could, she also had gained a degree of Lena's trust.

"Now I just have to distance her from her friends." In her time she mananged to devise several ways to do this. However each one involved a pretty high risk of being caught.

 _The key in all this is to get closer to Lena. Make her fall for me to the point of depending on me._

As she tried to finalize her plan her mind kept getting distracted by her night with Lena. At the time she had said exactly what she needed to say to get Lena to trust her, only now a part of her kept wondering why her she had this feeling in her chest. Whenever she tought about her her heart began to beat a bit faster and her usually focused mind bega to slow.

 _Why is she so interesting to me!? I've killed dozens of people without feeling any guilt. But when I think of that smile of hers I just want to... to.. ahhhhh!_

Normally she wasn't one for frustations but with the return of a small amount of emotions she was starting to crack. "She is mine." she told herself trying to calm down. "I will either bend her to my will or kill her."

At least that's what she kept saying whenver these emotions popped up. Her memories were still gone and she wanted it to stay that way.

After a moment of centering herself she saw Lena angrely approach and slam the door to her appartment. As it was programmed the listening device activated and she was able to hear her entire speech.

"Suspended! Who does seventy six think he is?!" she could see the device in her ear but she didn't know who she was talking to. "Lena please calm down, it's just temporary."

"A whole month isn't temporary! I know I messed up. But I wasn't about to let junkrat get away."

"Lena that's not the problem. Yes he's in our custoday but we wanted to find whoever got him into the city. The plan was to led him lead us to him. Now we have to revise the plan."

"Winston It's not entirely my fault. We both know that he's a deranged pyromanic and would have caused untold damadge if we let him run free."

"I know Lena, that's what I told the higher ups. Just be lucky that it's only a suspension." On screen Lena looked a mixture of arrgivated and regretful.

"But what will I do Winston? I can't go back to the base and I don't exactly have a job."

"Just relax and enjoy the time you have. We'll talk later Lena." as it ended she tossed her commincuator onto the table before collasping to her sofa. As Widow watched this she felt her chest tighen as she tought Lena was about to start crying. Half her mind wanted to hunt down Lena's bosses and make them pay, while the other half wanted to thank them for this rift.

 _I'm not about to let this oppertunity pass me by. Time to really distance her from Overwatch. Although..._ she thought as she saw Lena sulking on the sofa. _Perhaps I should let her wallow in her loliness for a while, then when she thinks she's all alone I'll appear._

With her plan slowly forming she walked over to her recently requested equipment and searched through the devices untill she found a few device that would be needed. As her hands wrapped around what she needed her moniters started flashing red signaling an uncomming call.

"Agent Widowmaker report your statues."

"Our plan is going well. I have already gained her trust and in due time I belive I will be able to sway her to our side."

"Excellent as always agent. However recently one of our assests was apprenhended by Overwatch. As you are the closest to him we're ordering you to free him."

 _I'm already on a mission!_ she inwardly screamed while maintaing her netural expression. "And what is this assest's name?"

"Junkrat. He's proven to be rather useful in certain situations and he has information we'd rather not loose to Overwatch. Free him and bring to a safeshouse for extraction. That is all for now" the call ended and the screen dispyaed all avaible details, her eyes widened slightly as she saw that Junkrat was being held deep within Overwatch.

Seeing the challange her trigeer finger began to flex as she imagined assinating all who stood in her way. But then a thought occured to her. _If Lena were to find out that he escaped then she would deffinatly come to stop him. And with her suspension she'd get into even more trouble with her bosses._

With a few key strokes her listening device activated. Normally it could only pick up the conversations but Sombra had modifed her's to be able to hack nearby computers.

Normally she was above warning her targets she was comming. But in this instance she'd be counting on Lena's reaction.

As soon as the message was Widow watched as on screen Lena ran to her computer.

"To Tracer, Junkrat will be freed by nightfall and there's nothing you can do to stop it. What!?"

As predicted Lena grabbed the communicator and called Overwatch. "Yes it's Tracer I just got a message that someone is going to try and break out Junkrat. Well no, not directly told but I received a message. Yes I know how suspiscous that sounds but could you please just... Hello?"

She turned off the moniters as Lena began to scream. "That's it Lena get angry. Hopefully I'll get to see you tonight." she said making her way to the door her equipment in a bag.

Ever since getting to this city she'd gone over the mulptile paths and best positions near Overwatch Hq just in case she ever had do to anything like this.

Now from the saftey of a nearby empty building she plots her next move.

The details she recived show that as she expected Overwatch had no openings in it's defenses. Junkrat was deep within the faciluty and would be guarded. Her only opening was a ventalition shaft that led inside.

 _This will have to a quick and clean stealth mission. I'll need a distraction to keep them busy while I slip inside._

She set up her rifle on a stand and set it to auto fired as she fired a zip-line onto the buildings wall and zipped along it. Using the force of the momentum she shot straight into the shaft. Once inside she looked at her watch as it counted down untill the distraction.

The space was very confined but she still manged to crawl the vast distance through the tunnels untill she got close enough to the dention cells. She heard Junkrat long before she saw him.

"I'm telling you it was just a bit of fun!"

"You call ten thousand dollars in property damadge fun?"

"That's the best kind."

She'd had the displeasure of working with Junkrat on a few occasions and from what she'd observed he was a lunitac that she'd rather shoot then rescue. _Maybe I can just shoot him later. Now in three...two_

The alarms starting going off and their security started running all over the place. "Attention everyone we have a unkonwn shooter outiside. Five have already been critically injured."

She peaked down and saw that there was only one agent with Junkrat so with practiced ease she sliped down and put him into a sleeper hold.

Once she was out she freed him from his shakles. "Let's go that distraction won't last forever."

He grinned as he grabbed his weapon from the table. Once outside of the cell he took the direct path and shot down wall after wall as he looked for an exit.

As he did this Widow saw an oppertunity. "Take down the wall to the far right and we should be free." The wall colasped and they found themselvs in an office of some kind. Seeing the computer she quickly injected a small device on it before following Junkrat out the enormous hole he'd just created.

The moment they were outside he began to lob off bomb after bomb back into the building in excitment before he was dragged forcibly into a nearby car.

"Shut up and law low. Mess up this plan and I'll put three bullets into your chest" she said hotwireing the car before speeding off toward the safehouse. Once they were a few blocks away her wrist lit up indicating Overwatch had found her rifle. She pressed a button and it self destructed leaving only fire and debris.

 _It's a shame really. That was one of my best guns._

Throught the long car drive with a lunatic who was barely restraining himself Widow kep ther eyes peeled hoping to see Lena. Her plan would need to be revised if she didn't come.

"Safehouse is just around the bend." as they turned she saw a rapidly approaching blue blue.

Quicly she slammed on the breaks. "I need you're smallest bomb."

"Smallest?"

"Yes something that will hurt but not kill."

"Where's the fun in that." he asked before pulling a small glowing bomb from his back pocket. She turned the dial for twenty seconds and threw it in the back seat.

"I'd run to the safehouse if I were you." he started laughing before making a run toward the basment of the building holding the safe house. Knowing sh eonly had a few moments she got out of the car and began tearing her clothes to appear more dishelved. Once her mission clothes were torn and thrown into the car and she was sure she had only a few seconds she got just shy of the blast radius and let out a piecing scream just as the bomb went off. She dropped to the ground just as Lena appared around the bend. "Alright Junkrat hold your... Amelie!"

Her acting wasn't the best but she still mananged to sound weak and terrifed as Lena scooped her up. "Lena? what happaned?" she said as Lena looked around confused.

"Amelie what are you doing here?"

"I... I was driving home when someone tried to hijack me. He told me to drive or he'd blow me up. Then he just told me stop and ran. Last thing I heard was a ticking noise."

As she looked into her eyes she saw anger well up in Lena's normally friendly face. "I'll kill him. Do you know where he went?"

"No." she saw Lena look around as the sirens got closer. "If they catch me here they'll really be angry."

She picker her up and began running through the alleys trying to get out as soon as possible.

"Don't worry I'll get you someplace safe." as she played her part and pretend to black out she couldn't help but snuggle into Lena's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

As she paced the room of hosptial Lena's mind was torn over the criminal that had escaped and her girlfriend lying in the bed next to her. "Doctor's say it's only a few minor burns and scapes. Said to take it easy for a few days."

"Well that's good to hear. But it will be a bit diffucilt to move for a while." As Lena looked at Amelie's bandaged body she felt that somehow this was Overwatch's fault.

 _If they hadn't suspended me I would have been on base to prevent this. She wouldn't have been hijacked by a criminal. I can only imagine how terrfying it must have been for her. I don't want to see her harmed again._

 _Maybe I should just have her stay with me for the time being. I mean I am partly to blame for all this._

But as she tried to tell herself that it was a good idea she remebered that Overwatch still had her on suspension. And while that meant she wasn't on active duty it still meant that her home would be under survilance.

"Penny for your thoughts." she heard Amelie say snapping her out of her deep thougts.

She sighed before gently plopping down on the endge next to her. "Well I was thinking that untill your injuries are fully healed you could stay with me. That is if you want."

"Won't your bosses get upset with you?"

"They're already upset with me. And besides it's my home, if I want to invite my girlfriend over then that's my decesion."

She watched as Amelie gave a slight chuckle before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the bed with her. "Well I'm not one to pass up an oppertunity."

"Great!" She leand in to give her a quick kiss when she heard the sound of someone clearing her throat. As she pulled back she saw a very akward Winston doing his best not to look at the scene before him.

"Winston what brings you here?"

"Lena do you have any idea how bad you almost made things last night?"

"what?" She didnt' understand. She'd dissapared before Overwatch got close and nobody saw her.

"The tracking devices Lena. You're lucky I was the only one monitering them last night and was lucky enough to disable the entire grid during the time you were out."

"Now Winston before you go saying I messed up..." she started saying before she saw the serious look on her gorilla friend.

"Lena, what I'm about to say I say as your friend. Please stay away from Overwatch for a while. You're already on thin ice with the bosses and even some other agents are stating to talk about you."

"What?"

"Just lay low for a while untill this blows over. I'm positive then when you eventually come back and start showing everyone what you can do their opinion of you will change."

Lena took a deep breath to stop herself from sceaming and forcing herslef to think this entirely through. _Getting anngry won't solve anyting. So what if my bosses and my own friends are talking about me behind my back._ But she still couldn't hid the fact that it hurt to know this.

"Thanks for the advie Winston"

"What are friends for. Now is this the young lady you've been obessed about?"

"Yes Lena do tell him. Am I the person you're so obsessed about?" Amelie said with a slight tease.

"Amelie met Winston, a nine hundred pound super intelligent gorilla that happens to be one of my oldest friends. Winston meet Amelie my girlfriend."

"Lena please I'm only eight hundred pounds. I'm quite slim for an adult gorilla."

Being unable to squeeze through the small door he extended his hand as Amelie walked up to him. "A pleasure to meet you Winston."

"And to you to. I'm glad that Lena finally found someone. Now I've got to go but please make sure she doesn't get into trouble during her suspension."

"Oh don't worry Winston I'll make sure to keep an eye on her."

For a moment as Lena looked at the two of them she belived that Winston was right and that in time everything would go back to normal.

It wasn't long after Winston left when the docotor finally showed up with Amelie's release papers. They walked down the hall Amelie steadly leaning on Lena.

While they were walking Lena got a varity of stares, from curious to disapproving. _At least their not saying anything. Stares I can handle._

"Should we head by your house and pick up anything you need?"

"Hmmm I don't think so. We look to be about the same size so I could just wear your clothes. That is assuming you don't mind me walking about your home wearing your clothes."

Hearing that her mind began to fantasize about all the scenarios with Amelia in her outfits.

 _Contain yourself Lena. Remeber what we aggread._

"Sure but give me some warning first. You're the hottest person I've ever seen and seeing you in my clothes would make me go crazy."

"Well we don't want that do we?"

 _Is she doing this on purpose? She is isn't she._

By the time they finally made it back to Lena's home Amelie had teased her so many times her restraint was nearing it's limits.

"I'll be right back, make yourself at home."

She dashed into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. "Alright Lena so your girlfriend is going to be living with you for a while. No biggie right?" at least that's what she told herself. But one look beyond the door to Amelie sitting curled up on the couch like a very much content cat told her it wasn't about to be easy.

 _Well Lena look at it this way. You now have the perfect chance to really talk to her. Just you and her... alone._

 _..._

 _She probably won't try anything untill she's fully healed. Yeah that's it._

Once she was completly clear that she wasn't about to be randomly jumped she made her way over to her.

"Amelie I know this is kind of sudden but I want to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Well if I had done a better job then Junkrat wouldn't have escaped."

"But Lena you captured him didn't you?"

"But that's not enough! I mean yeah we're stopping them and putting them in jail but it's not enough. He was in jail and yet he still got out. He got out and you were there and he could have"

"Lena." when she looked up she saw the look of concern on Amelie's face and how clenched one of her hands were.

"There's no way you could have known he would get out or that I would be drawn into this."

"But"

"No buts. I really don't like seeing you angry." shen she said that she felt an imediate pang of regret in her heart. "Sorry but I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"And I understand that but you're a hero. There are limit's to what you can do."

" I know, but our enemies don't pull their punches. I know thier evil but sometimes you can't help but think they have the right idea. Overwatch tries to police the world and save people but at the same time we have to obey the different goverments and maintain a certin image. It's a giant pain most days."

She let out a massive sigh as she leand back in her sofa and stared at the ceiling. A few seconds after she did this she felt the couch shift as Amelie sat on top of her and cupped her face.

"No more talk like that. No organization is perfect and yes sometimes they can be unfair but as long as you know you choose the right one that's all that matters."

Despire what she was feeling when she looked into the warm eyes of Amelie she started to feel better. She knew that eventually she'd start thinking about this again but for right now she was just going to curl up here and enjoy the company.

A few hours later when the sun was setting and the two of them were winding down they turned on the tv to see what was on.

"Rerun, rerun, old western, breaking news, rerun. Wait what was that."

On screen it showed a few pictures and screenshots of massive property damdage and fires.

The newcaster kept repeating the same line.

"I repeat massive fires have been reported in the downtown area. Citizines are instructed to head toward the nearest shelter as soon as possible."

Normally she would have been up and heading toward her gear so she could help.

But she was suspended. If she went down there now no matter how she helped she'd wind up being severly chewed out by her bosses.

So for the first time in a very long time she ignored her insticts and changed the channel.

 _Their are plenty of other agents that can deal with this._

But the guilt of what she was doing was still going to hit her. So needing some kind of approval she turned to her girlfriend "Hey Amelie."

"Yes."

"Do you think I did the right thing just now?"

"It's kind of hard to say. Morality can often be an illusion. But if you truely want my opinion I'd have to say that if you had gone to help you would have helped people."

"Oh." _Well that' not what I wanted to hear_.

"But you're bosses would have been furious and probably fired you for comming in when you were suspended. Better to be here when you're supposed to then be forever benched when they really need you."

"Yeah you're probably right."


	7. Chapter 7

Lena was very odd. That was one of the many things Widow had come to notice since she'd moved in. _It certinatly is different when your watching your target this close._ She thought to herself as Lena sat on the couch playing some racing game.

"In the lead!"

From the conversations they've had lately she's gained much more information on her. At first it had been hard to get information from Lena, But with the lack of her usual friends and some fowardness Widow had gotton her tell her just about anything she wanted.

And what she had learned is that despite what she shows in public, Lena was brimming with negative emotions. Espically anger and resentment. During their conversations she'd revealed that she truely did hate her bosses and what they were trying to turn Overwatch into.

 _She wants freedom but is held back by restrictions. But don't worry Lena, soon you'll have all the freedom you want. At my side of course._

The only problem with this is that despite her negative feelings toward her bosses she still held even stronger negative emotions toward Talon. So for her plan to move foward she would have change that.

"You sure do love to go fast don't you?"

"Of course! I loved being a pilot before my little incident. But becasue I can't go to work I can't use my accelerator to it's fullest."

"By to the fullest I assume you mean using to zoom around everywhere?"

"Yep!"

"But can't you still do that here?"

"Well I techinally could, but some of my neighbors have complained about the blue blur appearing at high speeds all the time."

"Well you are rather noticable Lena."

"I know that. So untill I can use my powers out in the open again I'll have to stick to going fast and getting first place in this race."

"Have fun with that then. Now as much as I'd like to stay here and watch your adorable determined face I need to head home real quick and retreive some personal items."

"Do you need some help?" As expected she was out of her seat and right next to me her eyes brimming with worry. And as much as a small part of me wanted to bring her along it was still to early for her to come back to her place.

"Lena I know your worried but I'll be fine for the few minutes I'll be gone."

"Alright but if you get worried call me and I'll be over in a second."

"I promise." she opend her arms and Lena quickly sprang into them before she left.

Once she was was a few blocks from Lena's place a cruel smile began to form on her face. She had a plan, a cruel and cunning plan, but in order to carry it out she would need some very special tools.

It only took her a few mintes to reach her home and enter the code to get insdie. As soon as she did the moniters sprang to life and her bosses began to speak.

"Agent Widowmaker you've been absent in your daily reports."

"My mission requries my full attention sir."

"Yes I'm aware. You did good work retreiving our asset. How goes your assignment?"

"I've begun to distance her from Overwatch and gotton very close to her. The next step of my plan will involve some hacking so I'm requesting the services of Sombra."

"Understood. However don't let your secondary goal blind you toward the main objective. Your a valued weapon Widowmaker, always remember that you exist only to kill." as the call ended she fought back the urge to scream.

For her plan she would need a couple small things. A small sleeping drug and a standered issue Talon laptop. But before she left she went over to her workstation and needing to let go of her pent up streess began to assemble a rifle that she primarily used for her long range kills.

As each piece slid into place her mind beacme less eractic and more foucesed.

 _I am a weapon, I live only to kill. But I am not a slave. A weapon can just as easily be used to kill it's master._

The bullets slid into the barrel and she took aim on one of the screens where her boss was just a few minutes ago. Without blinking she pulled the trigger causing the screen to shatter into bits.

She released her breath feeling releif flood her system. Once she composed herself she called Sombra and left a message for her to be ready when she called later.

"Now to return to Lena." even just hearing her name made her body feel relaxed. The longer she was near Lena the more human she would feel.

When she had first noticed this she was taking a walk with Lena around her neighborhood. She'd seen it hundreds of times on her moniters but to Lena it the first time she'd seen it. She'd dragged her around showing her the flower shops and the small business along with introducing her to the people that lived there.

During this walk Lena had asked to hold hands. And the entire time her face as flushed and she would nervously stutter.

The entire time they were out Widow actually felt joy instaed of having to fake it like she usually did. And when the day had almost been ruined by two men and their vulgar comments she'd gotton angry and was about to strike them when Lena stepped in and did it for her.

She'd watched as the calm and happy Lena had been replaced with an angry violent version of her. She'd been overjoyed to watch Lena thrash two men with a fury she'd only seen on hardned criminals.

When it was over she'd taken Lena back to the apartment and bandanged her sore knuckles. The entire time she had a distant look on her face. She'd felt bad about seeing her like that. She always wanted to see Lena happy it made her feel good. But later that night Lena had said that nobody would talk about her like those men had. The venom and certinity of this statment brought an even higher level of joy to her.

 _She has the potential to become the perfect attack dog. Always by her master's side._

Once her task was done she made her way back to Lena's who as expected was wating. "Your back. I was worried."

"Lena what did you think would happen if I left?"

"I was just worried alright. Did you get what you were after."

"Yes and no you can't see it. Now please tell me you don't something other then play video games since I've been gone."

"Of course I've done something else. Well I wanted to try helping people so I went online to see if there was anyplace that I could volunteer during my suspension." She was about to ask how it went down when she saw the expression on her face as well as the glow on the computer. She gently pushed Lena aside and walked over to see what she was going on.

What she saw made her blood boil. On the screen was a picture of Lena and her during their first night at the coffe shop. It wasn't the picture of Lena sitting on her lap and kissing her that made her angry, no what made her truley vengeful was the caption. **Hero or Freak?** Underneath the picture was a long and bigoted review about how this sort of thing was destroying society.

Her hands were shaking with rage when she turned to face Lena. Then she noticed the slight redness to her eyes. Her heart nearly broke when she saw this.

"Come here." she said opening her arms. Lena didnt' hesitate jumped into the embrace.

She didn't know what to say or what to do so she just stood there as she felt Lena sobbing into her shoulder. When it was over and Lena had cried herself she put her in bed and brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"Sleep tight Lena. I'll take care of this." she pulled the sleeping drug out of her pocket and injected it into her arm before makeing her way over the keypad and disabling it along with the camras

The she opend the laptop and sent the message. Within a few minutes the door opened and Sombra walked in.

"So widow is the home of your little girlfriend? She's not exactly of showing her affection from what I've seen."

"Sombra." she wasn't in the mood her jokes and attitude.

"Oh wait is that her." Before she could stop her she'd made her way into the bedroom and was standing over Lena.

"My my, she's much cuter in person. Do you mind if I play with her for a while." her hand was inches away from her face when Widow grabbed and nearly crushed it.

"Lena is mine, touch her and I'll kill you right here and right now." She gulped before backing away slowely. "Alright I was only kidding. Now what do you want me to do."

"I want you to do what you do best. Her home has access to Overwatch servers. When I infiltrated their base I planed a small device in their computers."

"Alright is there anything special you want while I'm in there."

"Yes, I want you to fabricate a new history for Overwatch. The darker the better while also putting a positvie spin on what Talon really does."

"Piece of cake, Anything else?" she looked to Lena who had small smile forming on her face.

"Get me everything about project Slipstream." with Sombras skill it only took a few keystrokes to gain access to all of Overwatch's files. "Project Slipstream, a high tech jet reported to be the fattest of its kind. Looks like Lena was selected to be it's pilot and shortly after take off it exploded. They said it was a techinal malfunction."

"But what if it wasn't a random malfunction?"

"What do you mean... ohhhh. Alright and do you have any suggestions."

She thought for a moment before she remembered the perfect canadite. "Blame it on the gorilla. Make his involment a top level secret"

"Gladly, he's the only one in Overwatch I truely hate. Thanks to his meddling my job has gotton harder in certin countries. Now is that all or do you have something else."

"Just one last thing. I want you to track down and reveal the identies of whoever made a certin website. There are a few things I want to say to them personally."


	8. Chapter 8

Boredom, thats the only thing Lena was feeling right now. Amelie had finally gotton back to going to work which left Lena alone for most of the day. The thrill she'd gotten from what few video games she owned had long since faded and now she was trying to keep busy staring at the ceiling.

Her suspension had only been tolarable with Amelie by her side, but now she was alone with her thoughts which was the worst.

 _Maybe I should just head outside. Not like I have anything else to do._

With that decision setteled she jumped up, grabbed her coat and headed outside.

Once the doors were closed and she was about to start her wandering she ran into her eldery neighbors. "Oh hello Lena, it's been to long."

"Yeah I've been busy."

"My husband says that he's seen you in the company of some women lately."

"Yeah that would me Amelie. I've only been dating her for a short time but I'm already pretty attached to her."

"That's wonderful to hear. You make sure to cherish that one alright."

"I will." she said her goodbyes and made her way down the street. She had no real goal or destination. However she did know that she needed to keep moving and keep busy.

 _I wonder what Amelie's up to right now. She told me that she works in a office so she's probably just typing away at a computer. Wait a minute, her office isn't that far from here. I could just stop by and say hello._

 _But then again I don't want to seem clingy. She said that she gets off at around four so I could just meet her then. Yeah I'll show up as soon as she gets off and greet her._

Having formed a plan for the later part of her day she continued her stroll through town. Throught her trip she started to think about what she and Amelie have been talking about lately.

 _Am I really doing the right thing? No matter how much good we do ther's always someone or something holding us back. I'd like to something else but it's not like there's another place a person like me can work._

Lately Lena has in secret been thinking of leaving Overwatch and finding something more fufilling to do with her life. One of the few things that were stopping her was what few friends she had there.

 _Winston, , mercy. Those are the only three that would try to stop me from leaving._

While she was deep in though she failed to notice that she'd walked into one of the open parks that littered that city. She stopped for a moment to stare at the open sky before sitting under one of the giant trees.

She sat there and thought as long as she could about her life so far. She also thought about Amelie. Even though they live together she really didn't know a lot about her. She knew it would only take one phone call to Winston and he'd look up everything about her, but she wasn't about to do that. She trusted Amelie and didn't want to abuse her trust. What she did know was that she was born in raised in France and wanted to be a dancer but that didn't work out.

Apart from that she really didn't know much. There was a small part of her that wanted to know more about her french girlfriend. But she was wary seeing as this was the first relationship shes been in and she didn't want to mess it up.

Her mind was torn between what she wanted to do and what she thought she wanted to do. It was only the sound of a passing siren that sturred her from her thoughts. Insticnt kicked in and before she could stop herself she activated her powers and was running across the rooftops following the officers from a distance.

Once the car came to a stop in front of a bank she took a step back.

"You're suspeneded Lena. That means no heroics." she told herself talking a few steps back.

The scene below her was a chaos as officers tried to storm the building but were forced to flee.

 _Don't get involved. A situation like this will be picked up by Overwatch pretty quickly and they send someone. And it's best if I'm not around when they show up._

She was backing up and about to make her way out there when she saw the familer shadow from above. Seconds later she heard footsteps touch down behind her.

"And what do we have here?"

Hearing the voice she turned to see Mercy looking both suprised and annoyed a few feet behind her. Her new wings were shiny then her last ones

"Would you belive I was just watching this unfold?"

"If it was anyone else maybe, you know you're not supposed to be working."

"Techinally I'm just watching."

"Yes and techinally I have to report this to the bosses." she would have protosed but she knew how strict Mercy could be. She wasn't as strict about rules as seventy six was but she was pretty fond of following them.

"Get out of here Lena." she was angry but she left when she saw the sadness in her friends eyes.

After she'd made it a few blocks away and the sounds of action were starting to die down she began to wonder how much worse this was going to make things. By the time she'd mananged to calm down she somehow made it front of Amelie's office building and had began to pace infront of the entrance. Nearly three times security had come and asked her to stop but had backed off when they saw the look in her eyes.

"You know if you keep this up people will talk."

Upon hearing her voice she started to calm down. Amelie was standing there in a black business suit and a small smirk on her face. "I'm glad you're here but the next time you want to see me I suggest you use the front door."

"Sorry I just got a bit angry and wanted to see you."

"Well I'm glad your here. Now lets go somplace and make you forgot about your problems."

She took her hand and started walking. Her legs were starting to get tired from all the walking she'd done earlier but being here with Amelie made her able to bare it. Eventually they'd made their way outside the Royal bean.

She was a bit hesitant to enter. Ever since she'd seen the picture and read those comments.

"Don't worry about it Lena."

"What?"

"I know what your thinking but relax. I had a long conversation with the owner and he informed me that he was just as outraged as I was about the pictures and website. We're welcome here anytime."

 _She always seems to know just what I need._ she tought following Amelie inside and to a booth.

"Now what's gotton you argivated?"

"I kind of got caught somplace I shouldn't have and now my bosses are going to find out."

"Is there anything I can do?" she loved that Amelie always wanted to make her feel better and usually she did. But this time there was nothing she could do.

"Not unless you can change the mind of my bossses. Honestly It's gotton me thinking that I should find someplace else to wrok."

"But don't you love Overwatch?"

"I love working there, but lately I can't stand the orgizantion itself. I'd like to work someplace that really makes a difference." Amelie looked like she was about to say something but stopped. This wasn't the first time she'd noticed this. Normally she'd let it go but today she was determined to ask.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Well Lena I know what I'm about to say is going to sound crazy. I mean when I first came up with this I thought it was insane. I think your right and should work someplace a bit less crippling so I started looking into this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I know you've told me a little about them and I got curios, so I began to do some resarch on them when you were asleep and I was suprised at what I found."

"What?" Amelie kept talking but she still had no idea about what she was saying.

"I can't tell you here but I promise that when we get home I'll tell you everything."

"Really?"

"Trust me Lena I know what I'm talking about."

"Alright I trust you. But can you at least give me a hint?"

"Let's just say not everything is as it appears to be. Now for right now I want you to relax. We're not leaving untill I see your usual happy expression on your face."

 _I don't know what I'd do without her. But why do I have this feeling that something big is about to happen._

She didn't know what was about to happen but what she did know is that she was glad Amelie was by her side. Hopefully whatever she wanted to say would help her.


	9. Chapter 9

The time for Lena's turn was quickly approaching and Widow was almost done with the final stages.

 _All that remains is the final cataylist to push her away from Overwatch and into the waiting arms of Talon. She's already grown to despiese them, she trusts me completly and now all I need to do convicne her that Talon is truly best for her._

"Now Lena remember what I told you before. I've spent a long time going over this and looking through the past I could find. At first it was what you would expect to find. "

"And what was that?"

"I'm getting to that. Now as I'm not an expert with this kind of thing I had a dear friend of mine who's very skilled in this sort of thing go through their history. Now I've learned that Overwatch has a very dark history that they went to great lengths to hide."

"But that's"

"I'm not done Lena." she had to be quick with the facts and overwhelm her. If she gave her even the brefist second then her plan would fail.

"Not only has it's histoy been replaced, it's also been forged. Have you even heard of the former Blackwatch group?"

"Yeah they supposdly had criminal connections and it ultimatly led to their destruction along with the former Overwatch."

 _So she already knows about them. Good, this will make the next part a bit easier._

"Lena what would you say if I told you that Blackwatch wasn't the one with the criminal activites."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that they were the ones trying to stop and uncover the criminal activites. From what my friend gathered Blackwatch was the one with the clean slate. In fact from what I learned the only real promlem that they had was that a couple of their members had problems with their bosses. They refused to look the other way from what the other group was doing."

"Wait other group? But the only other group out there was Overwatch."

"I know, and that's what made me so uncertin about all of this. But the more I got to thinking the more it all started to make sense. Isn't all a bit to convient that an entire group was suddenly wiped out during an explosion? And after that explosion the new Overwatch comes in and starts gaining power all over the world."

She saw that Lena was doing her best to keep up and understand all of this. All of this would be next to impossible to sell if Sombra hadn't edited their history and left a trail for Lena to follow. "Now I know you might be thinking I'm crazy for saying all of this."

"You have to admit it does sound a bit far fetched."

"Which is why I have proof." she opend the laptop and brought up all of the evidence. "Lena what I'm about to show you could very much change the way you see Overwatch. So if you want we can just forgot this and pretend it never happaned. I'll leave the choice up to you." But she saw the look of curisoity in her eyes and how her hands were fidgiting with themselves. _Go on Lena, give in and be drawn deeper into my web._

It only took Lena a few seconds before she reached for the laptop and started searching through all the articles and history of the group she thought she knew. Bit by bit she saw Lena's face change from disbelief to shock followed by anger, sadness and horror. But this was only the begening, in oder to truely turn her she'd need Lena to put the final nail in her Overwatch coffin herself.

"Is this all true?"

"It's everyting my friend and I could find that Overwatch tried to hide. However that's not all."

"There's more?"

"Yes when we were doing the resarch we found that Overwatch had locked away something pretty horrfying away. We couldn't see exactly what it was but we did find the project name."

"What is it?"

Widow took a moment to anaylize Lena. She saw that although Lena wasn't completly against Overwatch yet she was open to the idea that it had a criminal history. But this would push her over the edge.

"Slipstream." as if she'd been hid by a gun her face paled and she tensed up.

 _Now I have her attention. But I have to tread very carefully._

"When we tried to find out more we were blocked by an Overwatch security system. We couldn't get any further but she gave me a progam that would get the data if we mananged to get access." Lena looked like she was about to pass out or go into a panic attack but she mananged to say the words Widow needed her to say. "I have access codes."

"But Lena won't you get in trouble for this."

"Amelie I need to know. But I can't do this alone, please help me with this." Hearing the desperation in her voice made her heart beat a little faster and made her want to stop what she was doing. But that feeling didn't last long as she remembered that if she sucedded Lena would be hers and hers alone.

"Alright Lena but prepare yourself for the worst." she nodded as she logged on to the Overwatch and found the rewrittin history. Once she found it she quickly began to panic and rapidly click through the pages.

"No,no no no no no! This can't be true!"

"What is it?"

"According to this the Slipstream's accident wasn't an accident. From what this says it was supposed to fail so that... that..."

 _She's nearing the breaking point._

"That what Lena."

"So that hopefully the pilot would gain some kind of telporation ability. The project was deemed a failure untill I matariized one day."

"But that would mean."

"That Overwatch turned me into this for noting more than an experiment! Do they have any idea the kind of hell I went through! The daily fear that one day this thing on my chest will break and I'll be torn between times again!"

Seeing Lena about to explode Widow quickly grabbed the laptop seconds before Lena exploded and began to through objects and break nearly everything she could get her hands on.

When the dust finally Lena was sprawled in the middle of the room quietly sobbing.

As she watched this Widow for the first time in her transformation truely felt guilt. Slowely she walked over and bent down beside her and begen to gently soothe her.

"It's going to be Alright Lena."

"How? My friends have all but turned their backs on me, the group I thought was good is actually corrupt and used me like a lab rat. How is this going to be alright?"

"Well for startes you still have me, like I told you before I don't plan on letting you go. And secondly, I might have found a better group to work for. And unlike Overwatch this group will truely appricate you and what you can do."

"I'd have to get more information about it first and evn then I'd need some tome to process everything I've learned today. I think I might just go to my room and think for a while."

"Take all the time you need Lena. When your done we can talk more."

Once she heard the door to Lena's room close and turned the laptop back on and sent a signal to her bosses telling them of her progess and to expect the two of them soon.

 _Things have gone as expected but I should be prepared for something to go wrong. I also need to take care of my safehouse. Must have it shutdown before I leave._

 _Lena will probably be in her room for a while so I defiantly have time._

As she headed toward the door she took one final moment to consider what she'd done and how she felt about it. However if there was a part of her that felt bad if failed to speak up as she closed the door and began her walk to her base.

Once she was near the base her Talon training kicked in and she sstarted going over the steps for taking down a base and destroying all trace of her presense.

 _Wipe all the computers, burn anything with DNA evidence. If needed place bomb to completly desrtoy room._

But as she neared the corner she felt herself being watched. Then as she was turning the handle to the door she saw the familer walk of a killer from an approaching men. As he got closer she could see him clutching and unclutching his right hand, a sign he was preparing for a fight.

His distance getting smaller by the second she made her move first. In one quick motion she broke the doorknob and hurled it toward his head, it caught him just as he was pulling out his gun. With him stunned she rushed inside and grabbed her gear just as one of the windows burst open and a women landed gun pointed at her.

"Please surrender, I'd rather not have to shoot you point blank." it took a second but she realized the person in front of her as Mercy.

 _Which meant that man is also Overwatch. Probably seventy six judging by his age._

She quickly fired off a series of shots as she dove behind the couch. Just as she landed the door burst open as Seventy six fired a volly of shots.

"Mercy call this in to base."

"I'll do that you keep her busy." she head as she pulled out a bomb from her bag and threw it over the couch and into the middle of the room. With only a few seconds before the explosion so in a blur of motion she rushed toward the open window. She made it to the edge just as the explosion went off. Using her grapple gun she quickly descended to the ground floor and began a mad dash back to Lena.

 _Change in plans, I'll have to bring her in now._

Not wanting to waste time she kicked somone off a passing moped and sped back to Lena's place.

She threw open the door and saw Lena sitting on the couch drinking tea with shaking hands.

"Amelie what is it?"

"I..." _Wait a minute I can still salvage this._

"I was attacked by Overwatch on my way to my appartment."

"Why!?"

"This must becasue of what we accessed. They can't have people knowing their dark secrets."

"Well what do we do?"

"I have a plan but first I need you to." she never got the chance to finish as she was suddenly hit with a large electric charge. Even with her training her body couldn't wistand it and she dropped to her knees.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Seventy six lowering his gun.

"Amelie!" Lena screamed rushing to her aide. "Out of the way Tracer we're taking this one in for questioning."

"But why?"

"You don't need to know." as he approached her he suddenly to notice of how Lena was holding Widow. "On second thought the both of you are coming back to base for interrogation."


	10. Chapter 10

Lena didn't know what to think, so many thing things had happaned so fast that she couldn't keep up. Seventy six had whisked her and Amelie away to Overwatch before she even had time to ask why.

After that she and Amelie were sent straight into the detention center. The fact that she was forced into wearing restraints and marched infront of her fellow agents made it even more embarassing.

When Winston had spottod us on the way down he'd tried to stop them and protest but had been suprisingly knocked aside by seventy six. Without even saying a single word we were thrown into the cell.

"What is this all about!?"

"Treason." that was all he said before the door slammed shut and the electric lock kicked in were they left all alone.

 _What do I do now?_ she asked wondering how this was going to end. She looked to Amelie for some kind of guidance and she was suprised to she she wasn't looking scared or worried but she was intently studying the cell.

"Amelie?"

"Don't worry Lena I may have a way out of this."

"What do you mean a way out of this. These cells were designed by Winston to be unescapable. Besides I don't even know why they think we commited treason."

"Other then the fact that you dug up all their dark little secrets."

" Well yeah but just knowing them can't be that bad. I bet if we just explain ourselves hopefully he'll understand."

"Lena he blew up my home and tried to kill me just a few minutes ago. He took us both here and threw us into a cell without so much as an explanation. I know you're the hopefull type but I wouldn't bet on him being reasonbable."

She wanted to say that she was being extreme but then she took a few seconds to consider what kind of person seventy six was. She'd seen him in action and on the few occasions been forced to watch his treatment of captured enemies.

 _He's worse then a drill sargent. We've all heard the rumors of his interrgotatans. He won't hesitate to use violence to get what he wants. Does that mean that Amelie was right? That Overwatch is truely corrupt?_

"Lena I know this isn't the best time but it will probably be best if you hear the truth from me before they try to lie and manipulate you more."

"What do you mean?" she didn't like where this was going.

Amelie sat down and took a deep breath, as she did so Lena saw the fury of emotions. "What I'm about to say may sound bad but trust me when I say that I had a good reason. That group that I told you about earlier, the one Overwatch has spent years trying to demonize to protoct their own fake image. It's the same one that I've been working for neary two years."

She felt a lump starting to form in her throat but knew she had to hold on and get the entire picture. "It's Talon isn't it?" she'd suspected that this was the case ever since she'd mention the other group but hoped it was just an unknown group.

"Yes." she wanted to scream, to tell her that she's working for a group of terroists and criminals. And if she'd told her this a month ago she would have told her she was working for the wrong group and that Overwatch would gladly welcome her.

That's what she would have said. That's what she knew she should say, but what she actually said was.

"Was it all fake?"

Amelie immediately shot up and took Lena in her arms her eyes brimming with emotion. "No! I was sent to this city only to moniter Overwatch and see how the people felt about them that's it. I completed my misson over a month ago and had been relaxing on some much needed vaction time. Infact I was just about to leave this town when I decided I'd finally go out and have some fun."

"And that's when you ran into me."

"Yeah but please belive me when I said I was never ordered to do anything with you. My bosses still belive I'm on vaction."

"Then why would you show me everything. Why would you tell me Overwatch was evil!" she pushed Amlie away but nearly rushed back when she saw the hurtful expression in her eyes.

"Because I wanted you to be happy and free. At first I was content with you beeing in Overwatch if you were happy, but the longer we were together the more I saw how miserable you were."

That's when Lena realized the truth. "You just wanted me to be happy didn't you."

"Yes but not matter how hard I tried I couldn't see you being happy while you were still at Overwatch."

Her mind was spinning. She wanted to be out of this cell to get some fresh air and clear her head. _She just wanted me to be happy. Everything she's done has been for me, sure she never forced me to do anything but does that make it right._

 _If she hadn't told me I would have been kept in the dark and lied to. I made the choice to look in the file she gave me._

Lena stood there inwardly thinking of some way she could stay mad at Amelie for not telling her but all her anger melted alway when she remembered how strongly the good times outweighed the bad.

"Alright let's say that I believe you and that our relationship is real. What happanes now?"

"Well I do have a plan forming but it kind of hinges on a few things. So let's say assuming you won't be working for Overwatch anymore..."

"You can assume that." she didn't wan't to admit but after all this she wouldn't be working here anymore. "Good, so the first step in my plan gets a little rough so I'm going to need you to just trust me and wait." as she finished a shadow passed over the door. A few seconds later Seventy six came in holding a large file with Lena's name on it.

"Lena I must say I'm disappointed. You showed such promise and potential. Sure you were a bit reckless but I'd hoped with training and dispcline you good be a great agent for Overwatch. However in a single month you destroy any hopes we had for you."

As he spoke Lena was reminded of how she was mae into an experiment. She began to wonder if maybe he'd been involved. _He has always been strict with me and tried to mold me into a solidere._

"But know I see that it wasn't your falut. You were just led estray by this Talon scum." he gestured toward Amelie not bothering to hide the disquist in his voice.

"And do you have any proof of this or is this how Overwatch treats all it's guests." seconds later Amelie was struck to the ground as he lashed out in anger. "Silence!"

"Amelie!" Lena said rushing to her aid. As she helped her up she saw a distinct coldness in her eyes. And suprisingly she liked what she saw.

"True I don't have any proof you work for Talon but the fact you were seen entering and leaving a recently bought building by a shell company belonging to Talon was all proof I needed. And that got me wondering, so I looked into and found a certin picture of the two of you floating around the internet. It wasn't hard after that to do a bit of digging to find that Lena here started acting out just days after you two met."

 _What do we do to get out of this. In terms of close quarters combat he'd taught me everything I know. This cell only has one way in and out. Hopefully her plan will work because I have nothing._

"But I'm sure once you're out of the way Lena will realize she's only being used and come back like the loyal solider she was always supposed to be."

That's when it happaned. Quicker then Lena or Seventy six could see Amelie rushed foward and grabbed hold of his right arm and threw him against one of the walls.

He tried to get up but she knocked him out with a well placed kick to his head. "I think it's time we get out of here." she said grabbing his keys using them to unlock our cuffs before opening the door.

Not long after we opened the doors to the cell the alarms starting going off. Lena ran as fast as she could trying to keep up with Amelie who ran down the halls as if she knew exactly where she was going.

They ran into a few agents on their way to freedoma and were forced to incapate them. Every time they ran into one Amelie would quickly and precisely knock them out in one or two moves.

 _We really need to have a long talk after this._

Finally they reached the elvator that would take them up to the top level. Once inside and they door shut she was pushed into the wall as her lips were roughy claimed by Amelies. She was suprised but quickly returned the kiss.

When it finally ended and she was straing into her eyes Amelie finally spoke.

"Lena I know I've said this in the past but this will be your last chance to walk away from me. Overwatch will still take you back and you can go on trying to work for a group that is corrupt. Or you can come with me and work for Talon."

"..."

"I'd decide quickly Lena because if you step out of this elvator with me I'll never let you go. You'll be by my side forever."

"Promise" her eyes widened when she relaized what she said. " Yes I promise that no matter what we'll always be together if you come with me."

With a slight ding the elvator reached to main floor and Amelie stepped out and extened her arm.

"Well Lena are you comming or not?"

Her body moved on it's own and nearly lept out of the elvator and into her arms. She smiled as she led her down the halls and ever closer to the main doors. They'd nearly made it when Lena heard a very lound crash as Winston jumped down from a higher level.

"Lena what are you doing?" she didn't turn back to answer, she couldn't. She knew if she she saw him she wouldn't be able to follow Amelie and she couldn't come back to Overwatch, not after comming this far.

"Don't try to stop me Winston."

"But Lena." as if to make matters worse she heard the familer screaming of Seventy six comming from the stairs.

" Capture them at any cost! Tracer is to be considered a traitor to Overwatch!" he screamed.

"Goodbye Winston." was all she managed to say before running through the doors and following Amelie through the city. After an hour of running they wound up at an old abandon building on the edge of town.

"Follow me." she said leading her inside.

As she was lead inside her stomach was full of knots as she tried to process everything. Amelie looked around for a couple moments before going to over to a bookcase and pulling one of the books causing the bookshelf to slide away showing a hidden stairway.

"Isn't the whole hidden stairway behind the bookshelf pretty cliché?"

"Yes but sometimes it's so obvious that people don't expect it. Now come on."

As they went down the stairs Lena kept wondering what was in place for her. When they final reached the bottom she saw a very small room with some kind of strange table in the middle with a screen.

"What's that?"

"That's called a modifier, we use it to improve our bodies for certain missions. But in this case it's going to be used to fix your condition."

"Really?"

"Yes but for know I have to inform my bosses so why don't you sit down and get some rest." she nodded and took her seat in the chair. After a moment it sprang to life and a needle shot into her arm injecting a blue liquid into her veins. "That's just a tranquilizer. I promise when you wake up you'll be good as new.

She was afraid but felt better when she felt Amelie's hand grasp her own as she drifted to sleep.

Nearly two months later a blue blur sped past two wanted criminals who quickly fell to the floor after two bullets pierced their skulls. "Two targets down how's yours coming?"

Through her communicator she head a single rifle shot. "Do you even need to ask?"

"Right, I'll meet you back at base after I place the bomb." Lena had gone through some major changes since leaving Overwatch, the major one being her device had been shrunk down and surgically placed inside her body so it could never be separated from her. Because of this her skin had adopted a light blue tone and her powers had gotten stronger. Most of her old memories were gone but some days she could still remember the agents she used to consider friends. Amelie or as she now known to be Widowmkaer had been with her during the changes and because of how fierce both of them were about each other they'd been assigned to be permanent partners. Her life might have taken some major turns but for the first time in a long time she was truly happy to work. She'd grown to love ridding the world of evil, as such she'd been assigned the codename Fury.

But the thing she loved most was that at the end of a mission she'd get to get in bed with her purple skinned girlfriend and properly celebrate a successful mission.

 **Hope you enjoyed this story. Review and tell me what you thought about the ending.**


End file.
